Bitter Spring
by Ciry
Summary: HaruXTsunaXKyoko. rep0st. The moment she finally realized her feelings for him is the moment when HE already belongs to somebody else. TWO SHOT! up next, ch.2: Haru X ?


**A/N:**At first, I just imagined what will the khr would be like when they well…grown up. Then I began to imagine and add some details of my own and they are seemingly a little out of character for them. Then I just had this idea came up.  
I really don't like Haru's character at first, but after I read some fanfic of hers, I actually become a fan, so here's my tribute. (I hope it's not crappy)

This is sort of a rep0st. N0thing actually changed, except for the page breaks; but this s0rta served as a refresh. So I'm really sorry for disappointing those who are anticipating the next chapter especially: Itou Chihiro, pUrE. CrimSon .FlAmEz11 , and Rieyama Yuuko

Special Thanks to icyvampire123 (when I was trying to publish this story was the time when ff is experiencing an ERR0R, and she kinda helped me _do the trick_)

Please read the A/N at the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

.

* * *

_You can't always get what you want. But that doesn't mean it's okay for anyone else to have it either._ ~Gossip Girl

* * *

.

At the age of fourteen, Miura Haru met Sawada Tsunayoshi. Unexpectedly, she spontaneously developed a huge crush on him. Eventually, she became acquainted with several of Tsuna's friends including Sasagawa Kyoko. She became her best friend. They would always go to their favorite café and buy cakes of different flavors, have sleepovers, tell their secrets and dreams to each other, shop together, their lives are practically intertwined together!

Naturally, something superficial like a childish teenage crush is bound to end. As time goes by, Haru realized that she values Tsuna as friend more than as a future husband. She has witness all of Tsuna's fights and struggles and saw him to grow up into a man. How she admires him, and that alone is enough proof that she is not in love with Tsuna at all; after all she knows that there is big difference between admiration and love. Everyone and anyone notice the little change in character that emerged in her, and eventually her 'controversy' died down like any other gossip; with the occasional exception in which they tease her about it when they try to get in her nerves.

Tsuna has also get over his crush on Kyoko, getting tired of barking that tree. Not that Kyoko rejected him; she's just too dense and Tsuna's plans on confessing his love for her always ended up as a failure.

_Always. _

_'_Guess he doesn't see her that way anymore. But even then, Kyoko is still important to Tsuna like any other member of his famiglia.

After all the things that they all went through, their friendship becomes deeper. After middle school, they all ended up in the same academy. They are now in high school and they all grew, even the slightest. Ryohei is now eighteen and is in his senior year; he is still as extreme as ever but even then he now acts more as a responsible adult; in fact he's like the big brother figure of the group. Hibari is another story. Like Ryohei he is also eighteen years old and a third year high school. He is still the same old prefect; aloof as a cloud. Only now, he seems more popular with girls. They kinda adore his cold, violent, and threatening attitude. _Masochistic bitches._

Yamamoto is with them too. He is now seventeen and a second year. He still plays baseball and is in fact leading his team to championship this year. He has also been training with his katana more often, sharpening his hitman skills. In the end, he chooses both sword and baseball. All these years, he had always been that school's number one jock yet nice guy dude who helps his dad in his sushi restaurant business. Gokudera has the biggest, most unexpected changed of all. He's becoming a little less rude and is now more responsible, trying to attend almost all his classes attentively and being polite…err, 'not rude' to his teachers; he still smokes though, but not in campus. He's acting more like a gentleman too, minimizing his bickering with the ladies, particularly with Haru. Yes! Miura Haru, in fact they're actually close. They've been classmates since freshmen year both in class A, together with those freaky geniuses. He had always lived to his word of being the reliable right-hand man to the Vongola Tenth…like _that man_ to Primo.

The years have been good to Mukuro Rokudo and he is becoming terrifyingly stronger, but still not good enough to break away from Vindice. For that he is still relying on Chrome to manifest himself, only now he can maintain his form for a bit longer and channels some of his powers to Chrome as well. He has also been acting more 'friendly' with Tsuna and his guardians, humoring himself in the process. Chrome had also been in close terms with them as well, particularly with Kyoko, Haru, and I-pin. Together with Ken and Chikusa, she also studies in the same academy Tsuna entered. Now, sixteen going seventeen and still as shy as ever, she turned out to be a blossoming wallflower like all the girls in the peak of their womanhood.

Lambo and I-pin has grown as well. The two still live at Tsuna's house and are now studying in elementary school. Those two are pretty close now but nonetheless they still bicker like the children they are.

Tsuna is no longer Dame-Tsuna. He has leveled-up to average guy, almost boy next door Tsuna. He is seemingly short because of his built but is actually tall like an average seventeen-year-old. He's been getting good grades lately and has actually scored highest at one time.

_Somebody is trying to impress somebody._

But even then, he's still lousy at sports, claiming that balls always hit him either they are basketballs, volleyballs, baseballs, ping-pong balls – they always hit him, even when he's not playing. Guess he's not the athletic type. Yes, he's the tenth boss of the most powerful famiglia, fought great epic battles and has undergone Spartan training with Reborn and yet he's not the athletic type. Then again, he kinda turned out to be surprisingly talented in music; learning to play an instrument or two and joining a band. One fact unknown to him is that he has been getting popular with girls. There are some that find his naïve, modesty, and clumsiness, _and uke-ish-ness_ to be cute. Nonetheless he is still that same Tsuna that everybody came to admire, love, serve, and cared for.

Kyoko is still Kyoko, the sweet girl that every boy adores. Her hair is now longer too, wearing it in a ponytail hairstyle. Some of the perverted guys would always melt at her hotness, growing taller with the help of her long sexy legs and having the right curves in its right amount on the right places. She's gorgeous, kind, and bright. So basically, she has everything. Haru has matured a bit, and her short hair adds to that outlook on her as well. She's also been an active student, being a member of the council and most likely the next president as well. She's also one of their school's elites, never failing to be on the honor rolls. She's still weird though with all that costumes-cosplays and all, but managed to minimize it to the lowest level. She is also one of the pretty faces in campus as well, having her own admirers and 'stalkers.'

Tsuna and Haru had shared a few classes and extra-curricular activities on their own, and they would always seat together during those moments, being most acquainted with each other among all other of their classmates. Eventually, they come to be more closer than ever as well. They would occasionally use _teamwork _during quizzes, chat when the teacher gets incredibly boring, or wake the other when fall asleep. Sometimes they would talk about just anything, including their love life. Tsuna would ask Haru on whether her stalker slash admirer is still bothering her; and Haru would ask Tsuna for any updates with his relationship with his fiancée that the Ninth and Iemitsu arranged him with.

Sometimes, Tsuna would invite her to come and see him and the rest of the band perform. Haru would decline his offer especially when none of their friends can't come except for Kyoko and her boyfriend that she's been dating for a while and she kinda refused to be a third wheeler. There are also times when Tsuna would ask Haru for advice like what kind of gift he should buy for a girl, and Tsuna eventually find out the kind of stuff Haru likes so when she celebrated her birthday, he got her the best present ever! For that, Haru is very grateful to Tsuna, not only that he's been helping her a lot, he's also doing her favors and such. In the end, Tsuna turned out to be a reliable friend to Haru; someone she can talk to; someone who understands her; and she is grateful to have guy friends like him.

But no one can ever deny the fact that first loves hold a very special place to any woman's heart and it also just happens that Tsuna is that special one to Haru. Of course, she got over him but nonetheless who could ever not notice Tsuna's genuine kindness. He is such a nice guy. They've also been pretty close. It didn't also help that one of their classmates commented that they either look good together or that they look like a couple. Because of that, many had been teasing her to Tsuna ever since. There were also times when Haru found herself checking out Tsuna, and when she caught herself doing so, she would either snap out of it, exclaiming like _'Bad Haru! Tsuna-san has a girlfriend already, don't be a bitch!'_ or; wonder if, by any chance,

_does Tsuna-san like Haru?_

* * *

It was Chrome's birthday and everybody decided to throw her a party. They celebrated it in Kokuyo land, the place that served as a home for Chrome. They've cleaned it, put on some decorations, and a big banner that says 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHROME!' so as to make the atmosphere livelier. They each brought their own present that was shyly accepted by the birthday girl herself. They all contributed to make the party a success and were glad that Chrome loved it; even though it was a Vongola styled party organized by Reborn and_ everyone knows what kind of party he organizes._

One of the highlights of the party was of course the guys' performance. Tsuna and the others prepared a little presentation for Chrome.

"And now for our next performance, let us welcome Dame-Tsuna and the _Dying-Will X!"_Reborn introduced.

"Oi, Reborn! Don't call me that!" Tsuna whined, holding his bass guitar and standing near the mic.

"Haha! Maa, maa…Reborn is just kidding Tsuna." The guitar player of the band assured from his place next to the amplifier. Yamamoto is quite new to the instrument; stealing glances at the piece of paper he placed on the amp, still not memorized the chords

"Juudaime! Thank you very much for letting me perform with you!" a teary-eyed, all too proud Gokudera exclaimed. He covers his eyes with his arm so as not to wet the keyboard he's going to play.

"LET US ALL ROCK-OUT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shout…er, said, raising his drumsticks in the air then almost smashing it to drums as it made contact with it.

Everybody cheered, with the exception of Hibari who managed to sneak away, being a hater of crowds and noise and all. And as they perform, Haru watched all the members of the band play, they're not bad. But out of all the guys, Tsuna stands out most. He plays the bass so versatile! He is so talented and he really looked like he's happy with he's new found skill. He loves what he's doing.

'_Hahi! Tsuna-san's so cool! I LOVE HIM!'_

**BREAKS!**

'_What the hell?' _Haru thought to herself. Did she just say that? - to herself! Then she realized that she was muttering. She noticed that Chrome looked at her way.

"Haru-chan, were you saying something?" She asked with concern. Haru looked like she has seen a ghost too and Chrome thought that she muttered something as well, which she didn't quite hear because of the loud music played by the guys.

"HAHI! No Chrome-chan, I wasn't saying anything, I was just…" with a trying-hard straight face, she immediately think about the best excuse she can to cover for her lie. "…cheering the guys! Yeah, ROCK AND ROLL! Ehehehe." She laughed nervously, hoping that she bought that.

Chrome smiled warmly at her, seeing that she was okay and is having fun. Haru is relieved that she believed her and went back to watching the guys. While doing so, she can't help to think about what she just realized a while ago.

She**.**love**.**Tsuna?

No way, that's absurd! Tsuna is her friend and nothing else…isn't he? And besides he has already a girlfriend…according to his facebook relationship stat that is, and it's mean to steal a guy from another girl…not that she is planning to steal him!...Maybe she's just thinking too much. If she won't think about it, then she'll forget it and everything will be back the way it was.

.

IN THE END _as Haru lie to herself_, she did stop from thinking about her feelings for Tsuna, but her actions tell a different story. Sometimes whenever they will hangout (as Tsuna himself invited her of course) she would dress up stylishly, even to the point of showing a little skin to make her look sexy yet maintaining decency, making her look cute as a result. Of course Tsuna would compliment her and she would get flattered and all. There were also times when she gets jealous whenever Tsuna is with other girls, including they're friends. There are also times when she would playfully punch him and all or hug his arm or just give him a friendly tap on the shoulder or back or a friendly hug just because she may have an excuse whenever she felt like touching him. And yet she still claims that Tsuna is just a friend.

"Haru, you can come out now, he's gone." Tsuna called to her. Apparently, her stalker has been bothering her again so she tried to hide and run-away from him. Tsuna who happens to be in vicinity helped her and pointed the guy to a way she 'supposedly went'.

"Really? Are you sure? Maybe he's also hiding?" a paranoid Haru cautiously said.

"Eh? Don't be silly Haru, he's not hiding, I saw him went away." Tsuna muttered, feeling that his friend is over-reacting. "Besides, why are you so afraid of - "

"Don't say it!" she exclaimed as she covered his mouth with a hand, preventing him to continue his sentence and speaking his name, afraid that the mere mention of it may cause him to appear again.

"Okay, okay! Geez…" breaking away from her grasp and regaining back his composure. "I see he hasn't given up from courting you."

"I KNOW! I mean I tried everything to drive him away; as in everything!" she cried, highly annoyed. "I'm feeling guilty for all the things I said to him. Haru is so mean!"

"Well, I think I know why…" he replied. "Haru is beautiful, intelligent, and kind. You're definitely an ideal girlfriend." He smiled.

Haru blushed, flattered by his words. His smile is also warm, and genuine, personifying the kindness in him. "Speaking of girlfriends, how's yours?"

"Eh?" He seemed startled at her question, not knowing what she's talking about. Then he realized immediately who she meant. "Oh no, she's not my girlfriend." Tsuna denied while waving his hands and shaking his head for emphasis. "She's just my partner in the marriage interview set up by the Ninth. If I'm not mistaken, she's already engaged to the heir of another famiglia. I think it was announced just a month ago."

"Hahi! So you mean, Tsuna-san is single?" getting all excited.

"Hai!" nodding his head for affirmation.

For some reason, that news give Haru a warm feeling in her chest. It's like a realization has come unto her, and she can't help herself to smile and be happy about that fact. Maybe now… she can finally show her _love_ for Tsuna without playing the role of a vice-girlfriend or watching her actions on whether she's crossing the line or such. She doesn't care if Tsuna won't recognize or if anyone else finds out about it, as long as she can show it she's happy. As long as she's free to do it wholeheartedly, not being a hinder to anything or anyone in the matter. There's nothing malicious about her actions. It's just a friend showing her friend her love towards him.

…Right?

* * *

"Haru-chan!"

'_Haru is beautiful, intelligent, and kind. You're definitely an ideal girlfriend. Hahi!~ I knew it…~Tsuna-san likes Haru~!'_Tsuna's words keep on repeating in her head. Oh, how her ego is growing right now. Well she can't get over it. She's so flattered after all. Besides, who wouldn't want to be called by those compliments she was addressed?

"Haru-chan!"

'_No wait! What am I saying? Tsuna is a very kind person! That's why he said those stuffs to Haru. He is such a great __**friend**__!'_ adding emphasis on the word 'friend,' Haru busied herself with her thoughts, completely forgetting the fact that she is engaged with a conversation with Kyoko. She's been spacing out for a while that is why her 'listening face' she has put up begins to falter. Kyoko managed to see through her poker face and is now trying to get the attention of her friend.

"HARU-CHAN!"

"Whoa! What, what?" She reflexively removed her cheek from her hand that her head was resting on and blink her eyes non-stop as if trying to awake herself from a trance. She absorbed a few split seconds to finally realize where she is and what is going on.

"Haru-chan, I'm about to tell you something!" Playfully slapping her friend's arm to express her irate on her. She flashed a warm smile to tell her how excited she is to tell her the story that is why she has no right to space out again.

"Oh right, you were talking about your recent break-up ne?" Giving her a mischievous smile; expressing her unspoken apology for daydreaming on her watch, and her interest on the topic as well. There is just something about gossip that never failed to catch the curiosity of the female population. Oh Gossip! "So why did you two broke up again?"

"Yeah, as I was saying…" And so Kyoko proceeded with her story again. She talked about how she send him a message telling him to meet up, that they need to talk and how she break his heart and crush his soul. Poor guy. He is so nice. He even told her that it's his fault that she broke up with him. Kyoko argued to him that it's not his fault. She tried to reassure him that all is her doing and that she is very sorry and she didn't mean to break his heart. In the end, the guy assured Kyoko that he'll be alright and hoped they'll still be friends.

To make the long story short, Kyoko is in love with _another_ guy.

Kyoko tried to give her relationship with her ex-boyfriend a chance, but it was no use. She doesn't see him that way anymore. Her eyes are now looking at _someone else_. She feels guilty for betraying him but she feels even guiltier for not reciprocating the affection he has for her…anymore. That is why she has to do it.

"So, who's the new guy?"

"Guess it! It's pretty obvious!"

And so Haru thought about the identity of the lucky guy her gorgeous friend set her eyes upon on. She recalled some experiences that she shared with Kyoko, taking note of the guys they usually hang out with and how Kyoko interacts with them. She thought about it thoroughly until she arrived at a certain conclusion.

_Kyoko-chan…her smile…it's genuine…whenever she is with…_

_Tsuna-san!_

"Hahi! You like him too?" Haru exclaimed. For some reason, the fact that she found out that Kyoko likes Tsuna made her very excited. Maybe it's the fact that she found it out. It's the same feeling like finding the answer to a math problem that everyone was unable to solve. Or maybe, it's the fact that she found another thing in common with her best friend.

_A common thing_

_The love for Tsuna._

'_Hahi! –You like him too?- I like Tsuna-san?...YES! I LIKE TSUNA-SAN!'_ Within that split second, Haru finally realize that she likes Sawada Tsunayoshi. That realization made her happy…like she has confessed; that she has finally let out something inside her. She has finally admitted to her self that she is in love with the man she fell in love before. And now, she does not deny that fact to herself anymore. Finally, after many realizations, she finally accepted it.

But

She came to realize that she just blurted out her secret crush _unintentionally._

Gasp. "Haru-chan likes Tsuna-kun too?" The cosplay-loving girl is so excited that she has let her guard down and actually proclaimed to her best friend that she is a rival for her love. That, or they can form their own Tsuna fan-club with the rest of Tsuna's noble fan girls.

"Uh…y-yeah," she managed to utter, unsure of what to say next. Should she lie? Should she tell her the truth? "But that was before! You know! From a very long time ago. But Haru will be lying if I said I have no feelings for him anymore." She smiled. "I mean, I have feelings for him but only like this." She raised her thumb and index finger with a matching eye squinting to indicate how little is the level of her miniature almost micro love. Kyoko giggled at Haru's all too-comical action. The girl did do it on purpose to change the _atmosphere, _trying to escape the question. Well, she lied and told her the truth at the same time. So basically, she still lied. Stupid girl has been in love with the guy ever since but only realize it now.

Kyoko smiled warmly at Haru. If she understands correctly, Haru did have feelings for Tsuna but those feelings are beginning to wither. If that is the case then she won't have to fight for Tsuna's love with her best friend anymore. No one is going to get hurt!

As for Haru, she thinks that it should be alright. At least Kyoko knows that she has feelings for her crush as well. Besides, they are best friends right? And according to an unspoken code honored by women everywhere, _thou shall not let any boy come in between thy friendship,_ both bitches should back off!

Haru's fine with that – that fact that she cannot have Tsuna. She did endure those years of admiring him from afar. And it is what she thinks is for the best, leaving things the way it was, not letting things get complicated any further. Besides, she's mature enough to realize that in life you can't always have everything or anything you want.

* * *

_But it doesn't mean that it's alright for anybody else to have it_

* * *

"You will never guess who I saw last Sunday" a girl whispered to a couple of her friends. They are currently in an area of the library located in its deepest parts, and it just so happens that she remembers a certain scenario that has taken place in one of the most popular dating places in the city. Meanwhile, Miura Haru was currently browsing a book when she overheard gossip girl number one talking to her friends. Curiosity immediately crawled up into her system and so she began to listen. After all, it's _nice_ to hear stories. _Intriguing…_But she's not eavesdropping; she's just practicing her listening skills; because eavesdropping is wrong.

"I saw _Ms. Beautiful – I'm Perfect _HHWW with _Guitar-Playing loser."_

"What?" Gossip girl number two asked, apparently not getting the codes and nickname labels and all.

"Ugh! Sasagawa Kyoko and Sawada Tsunayoshi were holding hands while walking!" She exclaimed, rolling her eyes with all the annoyance in her voice. If she was going to say it, she should have never spoken in made-up codes.

_**What?**_

"I can't believe you made her spell it out for you! Damn, keep up will ya!" Gossip girl number three scolded, face-palming because of the situation. Poor gossip girl number two.

"WHAT? NO WAY! Are they dating?..." Gossip girl number two cried out, clearly surprised on the non-concealed news her ears had hear upon. "and sorry…" wimping out on her friends and apologizing for being slow on the matter. She's kinda, the underdog of their social group; letting her friends boss her around, a little low on the IQ " and Tsuna-kun is not a loser!" she defended, with conviction too! She is apparently a member of _Tsuna is so cute _club. One should not really insult a person's _god_. It's just wrong.

"Oh right, you're crushing on him." Gossip girl number one muttered without any hint of sympathy or care. She doesn't really want to change the subject. "Well you're one of the millions whose heart is broken, after all _they_ **are** dating!" emphasizing every word, asserting affirmation on her claim.

"For real?" Yes, she already believes her but still asking for more confirmation. She's a little over-eager when excited. That's gossip girl number three for you.

"NO! TSUNA-KUN!" fan girl cried. Oh poor gossip girl number two…_again._

And as for those other whose hearts are also one in a million, a certain wall flower by the bookshelves is also left heartbroken.

.

Denial.

_No way, Tsuna-san and Kyoko-chan are dating? that's impossible! _Haru said to herself. _Yeah, that's impossible; if it's true then Kyoko-chan would have told me. _She reassured herself. She trusts Kyoko. They are the best of friends after all. She **should** tell her. Oh how those girls sound ridiculous to her now.

Then again, why on earth would that girl tell her friends something that is not real? When she thought about it further, she is having doubts on her assertion. Now that she thought about it, the two are definitely _close. _Like, always talking..._alone_; and she's not the only one who noticed it. She heard the others ask about them once on a while. They have also been formulating their own assertion on the _something _between the two. She also noticed the pair of trinket the two are **both** wearing. Of course it's just a coincidence, right?

.

Anger.

_There is no way that Kyoko-chan is dating Tsuna-san, because if she is, then HOW DARE SHE? She betrayed me. Everything – she betrayed my friendship, my trust! EVERYTHING! I mean she should have at least told me, that way I am still assured that she doesn't want to keep it a secret from me. Hah! A secret! How romantic, Kyoko and Tsuna in a secret relationship that none of us knows._

_Yes, nobody knew about it. Not even, Gokudera-san or Yamamoto-san or Ryohei-sempai or Chrome-chan. Maybe Hana-san knows something, but whatever! And what is worse is that how I made my self a fool in front of her when I was telling her my feelings for her __**b-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d. **__She must have thought that I was silly, and GAh! I knew there was something on that smirk she plastered on her face! I FEEL SO HUMILIATED! She probably told Tsuna about it and they're probably both laughing at Haru right now._

_This is so unfair! I was first! How come she ended up with him? It feels like I've been robbed. To make it worse my best friend robbed me. And what on earth did Tsuna ever saw on her anyway? I'm way more suited for him! Maybe I should steal him back! Hah, that will show her! Payback!_

_Ugh! What the hell? This would never have happened if I weren't so slow! Damn, I hate myself for being slow! Sigh…I never saw this coming at all. And here I am now, bitching to myself because I __**can **__never bad mouth Kyoko-chan to anyone else, because she's still a friend, and I don't want others to think badly of her. Damn myself for being so loyal to my friends! I can never do anything that will upset them!_

_._

Acceptance.

_I can never ruin my friendship with them. I just love them both so much._

_And yet even then,_

_I can't tell myself that I'm happy for them._

_What the hell, I shouldn't be mad at them for loving. Love is not a crime; they're not doing anything wrong._

_If I'm guy I'll be in love with Kyoko-chan as well, because that is how a great person she is. She's a good person; maybe they deserve each other after all._

_Yes, they deserve to be happy, and as for me. I'll be okay. I know I will be. But until that time, I will be here, in the coldness of my heart, where winter accompanies me, where spring awaits me – how I wish._

_._

* * *

**A/N:**I'm thinking on whether making this a two shot. Haru deserves a happy ending as well, but even I don't with whom. So please help me.  
So, who do you guys think she should end up with?  
you can nominate him via review and I can make a poll afterwards. :)

Like I said, but I find it hard to write about the next chapter. Either I have a lot of ideas - that it's completely messed up, or I'm completely blank. Sometimes I have ideas, but it fits other characters even more, that I actually considered making this fic a series of oneshots with Haru, having an alternate ending with a different character for every chapter; but I find it quite hard, and I have to keep to my word that whoever character gets the majority of votes is going to end up with Haru. So when I first publish this fic, Tsuna actually won; but I didn't actually made a poll, so just to play it safe and fair, I created one (with all the possible characters I can think of) and it will close on…(oh crap, I'm not sure; not really sure about my sched in school and all) forever?...anyway please don't forget to check it out in my profile…and whoever wins, even though I'm not really a fan of who will it be…uhh, challenge accepted! :)


End file.
